Run Away
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [SureIna] tangan siapa yang harus kugenggam? • Ajin! AU • untuk SarahAmalia


"Nao-kun, ayo pulang!"

Inaho yang sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan patung kuil lalu menoleh.

"Memangnya sudah waktunya makan malam?"

"Ini waktunya iblis keluar! Besok kau bisa main lagi ke kuil, yang penting ayo pulang dulu." bujuk kakaknya. Ia menyeret paksa adiknya yang masih kecil untuk segera pergi dari sana. Inaho tidak punya banyak teman—kalaupun ada bisa dihitung jari. Ia suka menyepi di kuil tua ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, mereka sering berkunjung ke sana sampai sebelum kuil itu tutup. Hanya Inaho satu-satunya pengunjung tetap. Yuki mencoba memakluminya.

"Aku berdoa kepada Dewa..." Inaho menjeda perkataannya. "Agar ayah dan ibu hidup lagi."

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, A-1 Pictures, Troyca, Olympus Knights.**

 **Slaine x Inaho**

 **Belok. Dosa. Tusuk menusuk #g**

 **Terinspirasi dari Ajin. Jadi banyak kesamaan meski gak plek banget.**

 **Untuk SarahAmalia**

 **Dont like dont read**

* * *

"IBM?"

"Invisible Black Material."

Diskusi masih berlangsung di ruang rapat. Layar proyektor menampilkan bagan dari representasi yang mereka sebut dengan IBM beberapa saat lalu.

"Berdasar data dari Ajin yang kita tangkap, itu tampaknya memang benar ada. Tapi, manusia biasa tak mampu melihatnya." jelas seorang lelaki berjas putih di sana.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia muncul? Dan mengapa kita tak dapat melihatnya?"

"Itu masih menjadi hal yang dipertanyakan."

Perbincangan semakin alot meski mereka semua tahu hal ini tidak akan pernah ada titik temunya. Mereka bukanlah Ajin.

Ajin adalah manusia abadi. Penyebab tak teridentifikasi. Mereka seperti zombie, mati dan hidup lagi. Bertentangan dengan sains. Melawan Tuhan dan hukum alam. Hanya sejauh itu yang mereka tahu. Ajin yang telah mereka tangkap pun tak begitu membantu.

"Tuan-tuan maaf menyela, tapi waktu kita sudah habis."

"Troyard, setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" salah seorang dari mereka menggebrak meja.

"Dia tim peneliti dari luar. Hanya atasan yang bisa menghentikannya." yang lain berbicara, mencegah perkelahian konyol yang tak perlu.

"Tahan, Lemrina." yang disebut Troyard menahan tangan gadis di sebelahnya yang siap melempar pulpennya ke mata si penghina.

"Tapi, Slaine-san—"

Slaine menggeleng.

Rapat bubar. Slaine dan Lemrina lalu berjalan keluar berdampingan, bersamaan dengan para peneliti lain. Lemrina membawa beberapa lembar data penelitian mereka kali ini.

 _Nihil_.

Dan itu menyebalkan.

* * *

"Nao-kun! Hari ini kakak akan pulang terlambat. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kak Yuki."

Inaho sedang mengalihkan telur dadar dari panci ke piring, lalu menatanya. Yuki segera duduk diikuti Inaho setelah membereskannya.

"Bagaimana dengan festival sekolahmu? Ugh, aku sangat ingin datang." Yuki terlihat sedih. Pekerjaan sialan. Ia kan juga ingin bersenang-senang sesekali.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kalau kak Yuki di sana itu akan merepotkan."

"Jujur sekali kau, Nao-kun. Ayo makan, itadakimasu!"

Sehari-hari rutinitas mereka sederhana. Kakak beradik Kaizuka ini punya kesibukan sendiri sehingga jarang kumpul atau makan bersama. Kaizuka Yuki, yang lebih tua, bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan di kota sebelah. Sementara Inaho masih bersekolah di tingkat SMA, kelas dua.

"Hati-hati, kak Yuki. Kudengar polisi memperketat penjagaan." Inaho sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Oh, aku dengar dari Yagarai-san kemarin. Katanya pencarian Ajin, ya?"

"Ya. Dan itu sangat merepotkan, bukan?" Inaho telah bersiap dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Nanti kakak bawakan makan malam, oke?" Yuki entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah Inaho dan menepuk kepala adik lelakinya.

"Kau juga, hati-hati, Nao-kun."

* * *

.

.

"Kaizuka, pinjam pr-mu, dong."

Seperti biasa inilah yang menjadi kebiasaan pagi murid sekelas Inaho. Karena Inaho merupakan sumber terpercaya untuk ini. Bergantung kepada pr dan sejenisnya. Inaho tidak keberatan asal ditraktir tiap pergi ke kantin.

"Magbaredge-sensei memberi kita materi universitas untuk soal matematika kemarin. Kepalaku ingin meledak rasanya!" seru Calm. Inaho mengambil bukunya dan seketika buku itu menjadi rebutan siswa sekelas.

"Ya, pokoknya jangan dirusak."

Hening sesaat.

"Baik, kapten!"

Dan gaduh kembali.

Sebelum festival, akan ada ritual khusus yang harus mereka lalui; ujian. Dan ini sangat penting agar bisa naik kelas.

Inaho memandang langit dari bangkunya.

Hari ini sangat cerah.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan subjek 001?"

"Ia masih tidak mau berbicara, Troyard-san."

Slaine mengamati Ajin yang mereka tangkap sebulan lalu dari pembatas kaca. Di dalam sana, Ajin itu sedang disiksa habis-habisan. Pemotongan tangan, pembelahan kepala, penggergajian jantung, dan mencopot bola mata. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua organ akan tumbuh seperti sedia kala. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Asseylum Allusia. Dua puluh empat tahun. Ia adalah anak mantan menteri ekonomi yang kini sudah tiada. Sekarang ia hanya sebatang kara."

"Sejauh mana, Lemrina?"

"Kita sudah melakukannya dari setengah bulan lalu dan ia masih tutup mulut. Menurutku ia tahu dimana keberadaan Ajin lain."

"Mungkin saja. Dia anak mantan menteri, pasti tahu informasi penting. Ah, Lemrina, suruh mereka potong kepalanya dan kita lihat hasilnya." titah Slaine.

"Baik." Lemrina membetulkan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di daun telinganya.

"Lemrina Envers di sini. Potong kepalanya sesuai perintah Slaine-san."

Asseylum yang sedang terbaring lemah, mendadak terkejut saat sebuah gergaji bergerak memotong lehernya. Ia menggeliat ketakutan dan berusaha kabur. Ia lupa bahwa semua yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

* * *

Inaho menoleh.

"Ada apa, Inaho? Kau kelupaan sesuatu?"

Sore itu, Inaho, Calm, Inko, dan Nina berencana akan belajar kelompok di kediaman Inaho. Inaho yang sedari tadi berjalan bersama mereka mendadak menoleh ke belakang dan membuat teman-temannya jelas keheranan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu di belakangku."

Mereka berempat menunggu lampu merah di tepi jalan. Kendaraan sangat ramai, dan banyak orang di dekat mereka seperti kerumunan manusia.

"Kau mencoba menakut-nakuti kita, Inaho?! Itu tidak lucu!" Inko setengah menjerit.

Inaho tak membalasnya. Mencoba pun tidak. Saat lampu merah, mereka bergegas menuju ke seberang, berbaur dengan banyak manusia lainnya.

"PR hari ini cukup sulit, maaf mengganggumu, Inaho." Calm nyengir.

"Bukan masalah. Kak Yuki juga akan pulang terlambat jadi kurasa kalian bisa menemaniku."

Sore itu sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Dan hari ini masih cerah, tak nampak mendung sedikitpun. Inaho masih menatap ke depan, bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tolong..."

Inaho berbalik lagi. Namun karena kerumunan padat, teman-temannya tak menyadari Inaho tertinggal.

Inaho melihat seseorang jatuh di tengah jalan. Seorang anak kecil ada di sana.

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya padahal di sini sedang banyak orang?

Inaho tak berpikir dua kali, ia melawan arus agar bisa menyelamatkan bocah itu.

"Tenang saja, kakak akan menolongmu." Inaho menghiburnya dan berniat menggendongnya. Inaho tak sadar orang-orang sudah sampai di seberang jalan semua. Mereka meneriaki Inaho karena lampu telah kembali hijau, namun pemuda itu tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Inaho!"

"Jangan takut." Inaho masih menghibur bocah itu.

 _Ia benar-benar tak mendengarnya._

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya mendadak melayang. Tiba-tiba ia dapat melihat langit dengan jelas, dan begitu punggungnya mendapat tumpuan aspal, ia merasakan perutnya terlindas.

Inaho terbeliak. Ini bukan hanya sekedar merasakan, tapi sebuah roda truk benar-benar menggilas tubuhnya. Inaho bahkan tak sempay bersuara karena ban lain kini menindas wajahnya.

"INAHO!"

Hening. Truk itu kemudian melarikan diri. Inaho di tengah jalan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin tewas. Dan sudah pasti tewas. Ususnya berhamburan keluar serta tengkoraknya hancur parah hingga wajahnya tak lagi berbentuk. Sesaat hening sebelum akhirnya Inko berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Inaho di sana. Kendaraan mendadak berhenti dari semua arah karena melihat seorang siswa sekolah tewas di tengah jalan.

Bocah itu tersenyum, lalu pergi dari sana tanpa ada yang menyadari karena atensi mereka teralihkan pada Inaho. Kemudian tubuhnya menghilang.

"Inaho!"

Kemudian semua teman-temannya berlari menghampiri. Yang pertama kali sadar Inaho tidak ada adalah Inko, dan ia terkejut Inaho mendadak berlari ke tengah jalan padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia meneriakinya namun tak didengar hingga akhirnya peristiwa ini terjadi.

"I...naho...?"

Calm beralih mundur. Melihat sesuatu yang berwarna hitam mengerubuti sekujur tubuh temannya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, tubuh Inaho utuh seperti sedia kala. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Inaho membuka matanya kembali.

"Ah, teman-teman?"

"Ajin!" seru salah seorang dari kerumunan di pinggir jalan.

"Hah? Dimana ada Ajin? Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Inaho duduk dan memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

"I-Inaho..kau..." Nina menunjuknya dengan gemetaran.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ini hanya mimpi, kan?! Mana mungkin Inaho seorang Ajin?!" Inko berteriak membela.

Inaho samar-samar mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tersentak. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"Bohong..."

Inaho lalu menatap semua teman-temannya.

"Aku...manusia..." Inaho meremat pakaiannya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman. Tidak. Ia bukan Ajin. Ia bukan Ajin. Ia bukan—

Inaho berlari dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih melamun di sana.

Calm menelan ludah. "Amifumi benar. Ini pasti...mimpi, kan?"

Suara tapak kaki yang menjauh itu sukses menghancurkan angan.

* * *

"Nao-kun akan terkejut jika aku membawa pulang pizza jumbo ini!" Yuki tertawa-tawa di perjalanan pulang. Ia lelah sekali san ingin segera makan malam dengan adiknya. Untung saja ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu.

"Ah, untuk adikmu, ya?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Benar, Harklight-san! Anda juga mau?"

Harklight menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku sekalian?" tawar Yuki.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain."

"Anda orang yang sangat sibuk ya, Harklight-san."

Yuki kemudian turun dari kereta setelah transportasi ini berhenti. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Harklight dan melambaikan tangan. Sempurna! Ia akan mengejutkan Inaho!

"Kudengar ada Ajin baru yang muncul."

Yuki tak sengaja mendengarnya saat baru turun. Belum usai, sebuah televisi layar datar yang dipasang di bagian atas tiang stasiun menampilkan berita tentang pencarian Ajin yang baru; Kaizuka Inaho. Siapapun yang berhasil menangkapnya akan diberi hadiah seratus juta yen.

 _"Sangat mengejutkan! Ajin kedua telah ditemukan di Jepang. Berikut foto dan identitasnya, Kaizuka Inaho, murid kelas 2 SMA Deucalion. Siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya akan mendapat imbalan seratus juta yen dari pemerintah."_

Yuki segera pergi dari sana setelah membuang kotak pizzanya begitu saja.

"Nao-kun!"

Yuki tak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh karena tengah memakai high heels yang tak mendukung acara larinya. Ia juga tak peduli saat dimaki orang karena tak sengaja menabraknya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah Inaho. Apakah adiknya baik-baik saja? Apakah Inaho pulang ke rumah?

Tunggu. Inaho tidak mungkin ke rumah. Yuki mencoba berpikir. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana adiknya pergi. Berbekal asumsi yang tak terbukti, Yuki menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia harus bisa menemukan adiknya lebih dulu daripada para polisi yang mungkin mengejarnya.

Yuki berlari menuju sebuah kuil tua di daerah bukit. Jaraknya lima belas menit berlari dari stasiun namun daerah ini jarang dilewati karena merupakan bagian dari jalur lama. Yuki bergegas menapaki tangga, dan benar saja ia menemukan Inaho duduk di pinggiran kuil sambil menatap langit malam.

"Nao-kun!"

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Inaho terkejut melihat kehadiran kakaknya.

"Kak Yuki?"

"Kita harus kabur dari sini! Ikut aku, Nao-kun!" Yuki menarik adiknya tanpa persetujuan. Perempuan itu membawanya lari ke tengah hutan.

"Tunggu kak Yuki, kita mau kemana?"

"Diam dan ikuti aku!"

Inaho tak berani berkomentar setelah itu. Setelah menghancurkan nama keluarganya, kenapa kakaknya masih datang menyelamatkannya? Apa kakaknya tidak jijik padanya? Apa kakaknya tidak membencinya sekarang?

 _Kenapa?_

"Ada temanku yang mungkin dapat membantu menyembunyikan keberadaanmu, Nao-kun. Kita akan selamat."

Inaho bahkan tak sanggup menatap punggung kakaknya. Kakaknya sudah tau siapa ia yang sebenarnya.

"Kita saudara, Nao-kun! Jangan lupakan itu!" seru Yuki sambil tetap berlari menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Kau carilah orang bernama Marito di Shibuya. Ia bekerja di Shibuya 108."

Inaho tak bisa sekedar menjawabnya.

"Ia bisa menolong kita." Yuki mendadak berhenti. Inaho ingin bertanya namun ia diam saja.

"Nao-kun...hati-hati..." Yuki menarik adiknya dan memutar tubuh untuk mengganti posisinya dengan Inaho.

 _ **DOR!**_

Inaho tak sempat memanggil nama kakaknya. Ada beberapa polisi pengejar di belakang rupanya, dan mungkin mereka berniat melumpuhkan Inaho dengan tembakan. Inaho bahkan tak menyadarinya, tidak sampai sang kakak menukar tempatnya.

Yuki tergeletak. Punggungnya tertembak dan mengalami pendarahan serius.

"Berhenti di sana, Ajin!"

Inaho berlari meninggalkan kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki di dunia. Satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Maaf, kak Yuki." Inaho bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon kemudian membiarkan para polisi itu pergi. Inaho kemudian kembali ke tempat kakaknya. Ia harus menolong Yuki sesegera mungkin. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Inaho panik, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil tetap mencari sang kakak. Jika pelurunya tak terlalu dalam, ia merasa bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk kakaknya.

 _Mengapa Yuki tidak ada dimana-mana?!_

"Kak Yuki?" Inaho bahkan mencarinya di balik pohon dan semak. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Ada beberapa cahaya yang tak beraturan, mungkin itu para polisi. Inaho harus bergegas.

Inaho merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari atasnya. Ia pikir hari sedang hujan, tapi ia mendongakkan kepala dan tertegun sejenak.

"Kak Yuki..."

Pandangan Inaho mengabur. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Tenggorokannya mendadak mengering. Ia menjambak rambutnya untuk tetap menjaga kesadaran.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 ** _Kenapa?_**

Inaho berteriak sekuat yang ia mampu.

(Kepala Yuki digantung pada dahan pohon)

* * *

 **#1 : mimpi buruk**

* * *

AA/N : maaf alurnya ngebut bet sar hhh #apa. Di pikiranku isinya ruwet #HALAH. ywdalah ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan #emoh

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
